


Always Quite Contrary

by misura



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated: as dirty as your mind. (So probably pretty dirty, huh?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aidara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidara/gifts).



"Ambassador."

"Sandoval, please."

 

"Mm-mm-mm."

"Oh, how charming, you are trying to talk with your mouth full."

"Mm!"

"And you called me by my name! How very ... daring and forward of you, apprentice."

"Mm."

"I won't refrain from giving you a spanking this time, but in the future, please address me by my title."


End file.
